I'll Be Yours
by a kind alpaca
Summary: After being removed from the world of singing, Rin Kagamine must deal with the consequences of her voiceless self. With Len by her side, will she be able to handle this new mute world of hers? (Sequel to 'I'll Be Your Voice')
1. Chapter 1

Life is full of ups and downs. It's a constant ride filled with bumps as you journey along the path ahead of you, oblivious as to what's approaching you in the near or distant future. In life, you're basically walking without a destination - your mind is aimlessly trying to keep up with everyone else. I personally experienced this thrilling excitement that the universe had stored for me and it was truly, _truly_ , life changing.

I was born into a loving family and I was blessed with wonderful parents. Never once spanking me for my naughty behavior or yelling at me for the clumsiness that comes with youth, they sought the best possible chances for me and worked hard to achieve those high goals not just for me, but for my little sister as well. We were always greeted with warm smiles and kind words that would ease any of our troubles. At home, it was a nice environment, the atmosphere would never taste the bitter flavors of hatred and anger - everything was simply peaceful.

Until one day, my dream-like state shattered into a million shards when I woke up with a rather harsh call from reality. I don't remember much from that fateful day and honestly, I try not to remember too much because it still stings. On that day, I saw nothing but red. My memories are tainted with that dreadful shade. My mind still sees the raging flames that grew stronger by the second as it devoured the small house, our entire home burned down to ashes - all of our memories destroyed. For some reason, I was the one who was awakened by the horrible smell of smoke and with that nasty scent in my nostrils, I ran down to my sister's room and quickly grabbed her, fiercely waking her from her peaceful slumber. Fearing for my life and my sibling's life, I ran out of the burning hell, grateful to breathe in the refreshing air of the outside world. Unfortunately, that day, I managed to save my sister but my parents never came out - they were trapped in that inferno.

From that point on, life drastically changed for me. I became in charge of my own destiny but in my small, young, weak hands, my sister's wellbeing rested there as well. After experiencing such a traumatizing event at such a small age, my sister became silenced. Too fearful of what she saw and what she was feeling, my sister shut down her voice and became a mute child. Her lively voice wouldn't respond to me whenever I asked a question nor would it call out my name when she was scared or in need of something. It was kind of lonely with that quiet mood but I did my best. I _tried_ my best.

So, life carried on like the unstable waters in an ocean. I didn't know what would happen next and I constantly found myself contemplating my decisions when the living situation became too difficult sometimes to achieve. But like any great fairy tale, I needed a fairy godmother that's willing to lend a helping hand to a poor, hopeless spirit like me, so that I can continue with a positive attitude and aim for a happy, secured future.

My future actually changed when my sister became ill one day. We were walking down the streets like any other day, and I was filling up the air with promises that I was unsure of being able to fulfill. My sister, who was usually smiling and nodding at my words, suddenly collapsed from a high fever and a severe cold. Worried, scared and panicked, I screamed for help but everyone glanced at me for a very brief second before they ignored me and went on with their lives. I was mad that no kind person would stop to help me. I don't really have an optimistic side but I honestly thought that humans were capable of committing acts of kindness and selflessness. In that moment of dire need, no one came to help me, but right when I was about to give up, a car pulled up and a voice spoke to me:

" _Do you need a ride?"_

Shocked that someone _actually_ paused their everyday activities to help me, I remained speechless until another blonde appeared before me. She helped me get my sister in the car before her brother took us to the hospital. I was a bit uneasy at first since I tend to think very badly about strangers and people in general, but there was something about those two. I was afraid they were going to ask for something in return or drop us off somewhere far away. None of that happened, though. She paid for my sister's medicine and even offered us shelter but the crazy part is that she's a popular singer in Japan! A famous singer offered her home to me and my sister, a couple of poor kids. It was like a dream.

My sister and I lived with an idol and her brother. It was kind of odd and stiff since we didn't really know each other that well and we came from different worlds. But as time passed, the relationships I created with all these new people became stronger by each passing day and before I knew it, I had a place in a family-like bond. I didn't think I would have another family after what happened with my parents. I thought I just needed my sister to go on through life. I wasn't the only one to think like that, though.

The singer I moved in with also had a similar story. Her parents died when she was a small girl and she's been with her brother ever since. The bond between the two is one that is unbreakable and I can't imagine how important they are to one another's life. The connection between the two was so deep, it truly broke her when her brother died.

Her brother, who suffered from heart failure, kept his medical condition a secret from her and me. He left the house, saying he was going on a trip, when in reality, he was going off to face the surgery of his life. When the last moments ticked down, his sister found out and she was devastated. She cried and cried, her tears nonstop as she grieved over her late brother. I only stood there, unsure of my place. Was I supposed to help her? Was I supposed to tell her that everything's going to be okay? Was I supposed to tell her that when I myself was lost and confused? Her brother's death hit me as well. He was a great guy that I grew close to. We shared similar backgrounds and feelings, we shared that same desire to protect our little sisters. When he passed away, I realized it was my job now to watch over my sister and **his** sister.

Unfortunately, things did not go very well. She was heart-broken by her only family member's death and was on the verge of losing her senses. When that happened, I felt scared, useless, and hopeless. She helped me so much and when it was my time to help her, I couldn't do anything for her. I couldn't reach out for her like she did on that unforgettable day. The one who offered a hand was my sister. The one who shined the light upon the dark, clouded skies was my sister, not me.

My mute sister saw how depressed she was and she did something unbelievable. She spoke. She actually spoke, after such a dry period of time without her sweet, melodic voice, my sister spoke! It was a shock for everyone, and tears were present on that day. The sound of her small voice calling my name was nostalgic and heartwarming, I was thankful for such a blessing. My sister was finally stepping out of her traumatized cage and exploring the wonders of youth which are filled with nothing but the happy melodies of infants playing in the green garden with joyous smiles.

After that awakening, everything changed. The singer who was once fragile and destroyed, was now getting back on her feet, and while doing so, our own friendship strengthened. I didn't realize it at first but there were small things that I noticed. My sharp eyes caught sight of her smile and despite having different forms, my mind engraved every little gesture done by her. Her grins would fill me up with a fuzzy feeling because I knew she was content with something. Her frowns would make me uneasy since I knew something was bothering her. Her pouts gave me pleasure because I knew she only made those faces when she was in a playful mood. When she would bite her lip, I knew she would be deep in thought over something. When her eyes traveled everywhere in an attempt to avoid eye contact, I knew something was wrong.

I noticed so many things but it took me so long to realize the most obvious thing. I was in love with her. I ended up falling for her.

I was in love with her smiles, with her voice, with her eyes - I was in love with her. I was the poor fool who fell for the rich girl. That thought made me so scared and I tried to deny my feelings many times which I think bothered some people since even they were encouraging me to make a move. I didn't however, and when I wanted to, it was too late.

When she was finally going back to resume her career as a singer, something tragic happened. She got in a car accident on her way to a press conference. When I heard this, I wanted to die. The girl I was in love with was in the hospital, fighting for her life after participating in such a horrible accident. The air was sucked out of me and I had no idea what to do. I ran to the hospital with tears in my eyes. I got there with sore legs and a flustered face, and after waiting an eternity, I received the worst possible news.

She was mute.

The girl I was in love with was mute.

The singer that saved me was mute.

Trapped in denial, I avoided seeing her when she was awake but I secretly went to visit her when she was asleep. I still remember how peaceful and angelic she looked. Seeing my angel like that, covered in bruises, on a hospital bed, without a voice - it pained me. She helped me so much and this was her punishment? It seemed cruel and unfair but after she made the drastic move of removing herself from the world of singing, all the stored feelings inside of me were released and they finally made their way to her ears.

That was the day I confessed.

That was the day I became her voice...

Living with an idol, spending time with another broken family, falling in love with my angel, losing a dear friend, hearing my sister's voice again, suffering while seeing my loved one in pain… All these components made up **my** story but it's not over yet. There's still much to come, I'm sure of it.

* * *

The skies were a nice shade of midnight blue, a few visible stars shining down in the dark blanket hovering over us. The silver moon hung in the corner, radiating off a bright illumination for the dark streets of Tokyo. Not many people were outside at this house but even from inside, you could hear the faint chirping of crickets and the rustling of the swaying trees. It was a peaceful night and somehow, it had a touch of nostalgia as well.

I looked away from the window and focused my sole attention back to the sleeping blonde on the bed. Her chest was slowly moving up and down, reassuring me of her breathing. Her golden hair was finally gaining back that shine of life that it lacked before, and her face was earning back that lovely shade of warmth in her cheeks. The ugly bruises implanted onto her white skin by the accident were becoming less and less visible. Overall, her small, frail figure was returning to its old, strong self.

I scooted my chair closer as I continued to inspect the blonde. With a careful touch, I grabbed Rin's small hand and smiled. Her hand wasn't cold anymore, it was nice and warm, reassuring me of her presence and well-being.

It's been two weeks since that tragic day. Rin's injuries are slowly but surely healing, and those traces of her accident are fading away. Of course, because of her fractured rib and broken arm, Rin has remained in the same bed for the entire time. She is unable to move a lot due to the pain that comes with it which is why I'm here. I've been staying with Rin for the past afternoons and nights, ready to help her if she needs something or to simply keep her company. Usually, she asks for me to read her a story which I gladly abide to since I enjoy seeing that wonderful smile that appears on her face when I'm reading to her. Other times, I'm filling up the silence by telling her anecdotes about everyone else and when she uses her puppy eyes, I even sing for her.

The time we spend together feels special and it's kind of embarrassing that we're both dating now. It doesn't seem like it and I try not to dwell too much on that fact because if I do, I'll become a nervous wreck. I'm just glad nothing changed between us, and I'm very glad of the bond that we've developed now. Compared to the first time I met Rin, I would have never thought I'd be sitting here, next to her, holding her hand.

My blue eyes continued to examine Rin's face and after a few seconds, her eyes finally began to flutter open. I patiently waited for her to fully open her eyes and adjust them to the bright light of the room. It took about 10 seconds for Rin to blink several times before she turned her head to look at me. With a small smile and sleepy eyes, she mouthed, "Hello."

I returned the gesture, sending her a loving smile as well. "Hello. Did you sleep well?" I asked in a gentle voice, careful not to be too loud.

Rin's hand looked for the phone and upon seeing this action, I grabbed the phone from the nearby table and swiftly placed it on her palm. She grabbed it and began to type her answer, taking less time than before. When she was done, she handed me the phone for me to read her reply.

' _I had a nice dream. What about you? Have you been sleeping? You have bags under your eyes.'_

I laughed dryly at her concern. Even in a hospital bed, she's worried about _me._ "I'm fine. I'm don't really have a desire to sleep," I answered, returning the phone back to her grasp.

Rin shook her head, her face giving me a disapproving look. She typed her message quickly and showed me the screen.

' _Get some sleep. I'll watch over you.'_

I smiled at the generous offer. "Thank you, but I'm fine," I reassured her.

She took back her phone and was quick to write her answer.

' _Get some sleep while I eat something.'_

I looked back at her. "Are you hungry?" I asked, getting ready to stand up and call a nurse. When she nodded, I was already at the door, calling for some assistance. It didn't take too long to get a nurse's attention and when I did, the meal was brought to the room quickly. I helped Rin sit up and when she was stable enough, I grabbed the plastic spoon and carefully brought the warm soup to her lips. I was cautious not to give her a full spoon of the hot liquid since her throat is still healing and Rin told me it hurts when she swallows

"Is it good?" I asked, watching her lick her lips in satisfaction.

She nodded and with a playful smile, she grabbed the spoon from my hand and offered me some of her meal. Giggling, I accepted and ate some of the soup.

 _Knock Knock! Knock Knock!_

Rin and I stopped. "Come in," I answered, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear me.

The door opened to reveal a tired, brown-haired woman in a white coat. She turned to close the door before she faced us with a bright smile despite the exhaustion in her brown eyes. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

I smiled politely. "Great. Rin just woke up from her nap and she's eating right now."

Meiko nodded as she looked down at the clipboard. "Well, I have some good news for you," she announced. "It seems Rin's fractured rib is slowly healing and because I have received no complaints of unbearable pain from the patient, then I can say Rin is definitely doing a whole lot better, and you can finally go back to your house tomorrow."

My lips twitched upward, a grin forming from the joyous news. "Really?"

Meiko nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Rin's arm and rib can heal at home as long as she stays in bed and avoids any type of commotion," she explained, her eyes traveling to the blonde on the bed. "I'm sure you're tired of seeing this bland, hospital room.

Rin nodded. She beamed at the doctor, happy to hear that she's leaving this colorless room.

Meiko smiled at us before she looked up in recognition. "Oh! Rin, I forgot to tell you something."

Rin raised a brow. She mouthed, "What?"

"A person called to ask about you the other day," she informed us. "They've been calling for the past few days now. They didn't give a name, though, so I was wondering if you were expecting a visitor."

Rin brought a finger to her chin as she thought about it. When no one came to mind, she shook her head innocently.

Meiko sighed, shrugging a bit at her response. "Alright. Well, I'll see you later."

I waved at her. "Bye." I watched her leave and when the door closed, I returned my attention back to Rin. "Did you hear that? You get to go home!"

Rin clapped, grinning from ear to ear.

Yes. Finally, after so much time out, we get to go back home….

* * *

The sequel is finally here! This is just like a recollection of all the previous chapters, so I hope you stay tuned for more!

Here are the reviews for the last chapter!

 **Azure-Blue-15-** I'm glad you liked the ending!

 **DeletedAcount00001-** Ahh, thank you for the compliments! They make me so happy!

 **Ilovevocaloid93-** Sorry! For some reason, the page always refreshes when I'm updating stories, so I forgot to go back and change that.

 **Dinodude8000-** Ahh, thank you! You're too kind!

 **EricCantona228-** Here you go!

 **Lizzie-Chan-** Aww, thank you! Don't worry, here's the sequel!

 **LTOD (GUEST)-** Aww, thanks! Here you go!

 **SparkyBubbles-** Anything for you, Len-kun! I hope you continue to like this!

 **Domi-Chan.2003-** Aww, glad you liked it!

Thank you to those that read 'I'll Be Your Voice'! I hope you like this one as well, it does have more romance than before!

 **I own nothing!**

Bye! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Rin Kagamine and I am mute.

I wasn't born like this, though. At birth, I was given a voice - a rather _loud_ voice. Mama and Papa were both proud to have me, especially since I was such an active kid at a young stage of my infancy. I wasn't born first - my older brother was. Rinto and I would always be running down the hallways, racing to beat each other to the table when Mama announced it was dinner time. We would both fight over who would earn the right to eat the extra dessert. Chasing each other in the garden, racing down the stairs, hiding from each other - we did all of these activities together, our childhood was truly filled with cheerful smiles and joyful laughter.

Mama and Papa were somewhat of a strange pair. Mama was always very attentive to detail while Papa was more loose with us. He would allow us to break from our mold of "perfect children" while our Mama was very strict about our posture, attitude, choice of words, etc.. Papa, however, was more open to new ideas and concepts and most of the time, he was the one who saved us from Mama's harsh teachings. Whenever it seemed like she was about to yell at us, Papa would calmly walk over and stop at her side, whispering some unknown words into her ear, and like magic, Mama's anger and irritation disappeared. But when we weren't so lucky and Mama was giving us our lectures, Rinto was the one who would stand before me, protecting me from Mama's loud and unfriendly words.

Rinto Kagamine. As cliche as it may sound, he's been my prince from the very first day. Papa told me that Rinto stayed by my side when I was first born and he was the only one that was able to calm my loud cries when I was a newborn. He told me that Rinto would hold onto my hand and my screams would immediately die down. I obviously don't remember that but I'm positive that's the truth. I've always been so close to Rinto - he's my knight in shining armor, even though I'm not a big fan of that title. Ever since we were kids, we've always been together. With my clumsy and reckless behavior, Rinto was the one who helped me when I was in a pinch. When I got scared about Mama scolding me, Rinto would smile at me, telling me that everything would be okay, and after hearing Mama's lectures, Rinto would sit with me and he held me as I cried tears of frustration. When I fell and scraped my knee, Rinto would rush over to my side and offer me a piggy-back ride back to the house where he instantly rushed to grab the first aid kit when we were inside. When it was raining and I was running late from school, Rinto would run next to me, preparing and bracing ourselves for Mama's speech on discipline and proper conduct as members of such a prestigious society. After Mama finished her rant, Rinto and I would turn to one another and giggle, amused by our childish behavior. We've done so much together - I couldn't imagine a life without him.

Sadly, a life without Rinto became a harsh reality when I became aware of his medical condition. Apparently, Rinto was silently suffering from heart failure - a condition where your heart is not pumping the needed amount of blood which causes weakness and loss of function in the body. He grew weak and sick, his poor heart only taking so much before it was time for a surgery with goals of helping him stabilize his heart and earn him a higher chance of living longer and healthier. When I first heard of this, I was mad at him for keeping this a secret from me. How could he not tell his sister about this life or death situation? But honestly, after thinking about it for such a long time, I came to realize that my anger is directed at myself and not so much at Rinto. I mean, I lived under the same roof as him yet I failed to notice such an important fact. Was I really that blind that I missed the suffering of my only brother? Why didn't I see it? I constantly told myself that I was willing to do anything for Rinto - anything for his happiness and safety - but…. I couldn't do that. I couldn't even notice his pain.

With that piece of information, I soon grew to loathe myself. I was trapped in a dark abyss filled with my twisted emotions - it seemed like there wasn't an escape for me. I was hypnotized by the grief and loss of my brother, I almost lost sight of what's truly important and nearly gave up on the gift that is precious life. I was ready to drop everything, release all of my hopes and dreams, and cut the red string of fate that connects me to this world. Blinded by the pain, I was ready to take the final step and end my story with a single strike of my blade. Looking back, it's pretty sad that I fell to such a low point but I'm thankful for that small angel that smiled upon me, shed some light, and helped me. Her name...Lenka Kagami.

Lenka, a small girl I met by fate, was the one who kindly extended her little hand out to me and offered me her assistance. One thing about her, though, is that she's mute. Well, she _was_ mute. She was mute - her thoughts and feelings silenced - but she didn't let that stop her. She took an enormous amount of courage and strength and used her voice! She used her voice to make me realize that I can surpass any obstacle as long as I continue and don't abandon hope. Hearing her speak was truly an awakening for me. My eyes were opened by her voice and I recognized my own weakness at the time. I was being selfish with my lonely thoughts, and I almost forgot that there are others who are also in pain - that there are others that are in pain when they see me like this.

From that day on, I changed. I vowed to myself that I would continue to live life because it's a fleeting blessing that we miss to fully enjoy due to our attention on other trivial things. I promised I would continue singing for my brother, for Lenka, and for Len. I promised to continue for the people that are still watching over me, and I would continue for those that are watching me from up above. I called my manager, Luka, and told her the good news. My career as a singer was going to continue and I took the first step to reassure that when I called for a press conference. I was scheduled to talk to the media and explain my situation to them, hoping my fans would understand my circumstances. But unfortunately, things don't always go as planned and I faced another obstacle thrown to me by the universe. That day, Rin Kagamine had a press conference. That day, Rin Kagamine was supposed to come back and continue her singing. That day, Rin Kagamine got into a cab without thinking too much about it. That day, Rin Kagamine failed to notice the large car that was oblivious to the taxi with the famous singer. That day, Rin Kagamine was in a car accident.

I try to remember the scene of the accident but all I see is glass and lots of red before everything goes blank. After that, my memory travels to a dull, lonely hospital room. Confused and scared, I motioned for a nurse to come to my side and explain the situation. When the woman kindly elaborated on what was going on, I discovered something truly shocking. I had lost my voice. I had **no** voice. The car accident _stole_ my voice. I was mute.

May mixed emotions came to me in that moment of shocking news. I cried and cried, but my sobs and screams were inaudible. I began to question my existence once more but this time, trapped in a daze and still recovering from my brother's passing, I decided to hold in my reaction and make an effort to stabilize my emotions. When Miku and Luka came to see me, I made sure to hold my tears and put on a smile for them, hoping it would convince them of my well being. I kept forcing a positive view onto myself for days and while staring at the boring walls of the hospital room, I made a drastic decision. I called Luka and informed her of my next move. With unsettling nerves, my shaky, nervous fingers rushed to type the message on the phone. With all my gratitude and passion, I typed my farewell message.

I try not to think too much about it because once I do, I remember all the wonderful moments I've created along the journey of my career and when those recollections pass my mind, I get a little sad. I'm very, very happy for the wonderful opportunity I was given, but sadly, a firework can never shine forever - they must fade away at some point….

* * *

"Kagamine-san, how are you feeling today?"

I grasped the black marker tightly as I thought about my response. Just recently, I was given the good news that soon, I'll be able to go back home. I've been in the same hospital room for quite some time now, and it gets really boring. The only things that keep me motivated are the visits I receive from my friends. Miku comes in every day to check up on me and to keep me distracted from my current situation. Time flies by when I'm with her, especially since she spends the entire time rambling about random topics. Kaito and Mikuo have appeared once or twice a week, and when they do, they bring me a lot of balloons, get-well-soon cards, and stuffed bears. Seeing all those gifts and their expressions make me really happy. It makes me feel like everything's going to be okay.

They aren't the only ones who have come to visit me. Gumi, Luka, and others have made their appearance as well, but the one who's been with me every day is Len. In these lonely nights that I've been spending in the hospital, the one to accompany me is Len. He's been coming every afternoon to see me. He sits by my side and holds my hand. Some days, the atmosphere is filled with his lively chatter while others nights are quiet. I don't mind the silence, the warmth from his kind hand is good enough for me. It reassures me that I'm not alone anymore.

"I heard you're finally going to be released from the hospital," a mature voice said. "I'm sure you're thrilled about that, right?"

I nodded. My eyes looked up at the white-haired woman who was warmly smiling at me. Her name is Maika - she's my therapist. Meiko thought that it would be best if I was assigned someone to help me deal with the loss of my voice. I didn't think I'd need it but after much contemplation, I decided to go along with the plan. Meiko told me that Maika would be able to assist me with my mental health and my physical well being. I was a bit skeptical since I don't really like when people get into my personal business and try to advise me on a personal matter, but after several counseling sessions with Maika, I've grown to like her. She's very nice and gentle, and when you listen to her voice, your worries and troubles are put at ease. Maika really radiates a calm aura which I think has helped me relax when I'm with her.

"Even though you won't be here at the hospital, I'm still going to continue being your therapist, okay?" Maika reminded me with a motherly smile. "Do you have any questions?"

My fingers held the marker with so much strength, it was beginning to hurt. Nodding, I dragged the marker across the white board and began writing my concerns. My hand was moving in a slow manner but Maika didn't rush me - she patiently waited for me to finish. When I was done, I turned the board and showed her my question.

' _Is there really no hope for me?'_

Maika read the written words on the board before she looked up, slightly frowning as the mood changed drastically. "Kagamine-san, I know it's not easy losing your voice, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Your voice box was greatly damaged in the accident - we can't bring your voice back. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, a small, bitter smile forming on my lips. I placed the tip of the black marker on the board as I continued communicating my feelings. I know that my voice is gone, but sometimes, I can't help but wish for a miracle. I want a miracle to occur and bring back my lost voice. I never really thought about how important my voice was, and I think I took it for granted since I always trusted that it would come out when I opened my mouth. Now, I realize I should have been grateful for the chance of being able to talk and sing because now that my world doesn't have that, it's been kind of gloomy.

' _I know there's no possibility of me being able to sing again. It's just been a little hard for me to get used to this new lifestyle. Am I supposed to carry a notebook and a pencil everywhere I go?'_

Maika smiled tenderly at my message. "I know it's tough but you have to work really hard!" she exclaimed. "And if you don't like this method of communication, then you could always learn sign language," Maika suggested. "That's going to take some time and extra lessons, but I'm sure you can do it!"

Sign language? I guess that's another possible solution but if I did learn it, it would be kind of difficult to interact with others since not most people know sign language. I think the best option right now is to stick to writing everything down in my notebook. Hopefully, it doesn't become too tiresome…

* * *

"How are you feeling, Kagamine-san?"

I raised my free hand to give a thumbs up to the polite nurse who was currently checking my condition. My session with Maika finished rather early and now, I'm just waiting for Luka and Len to come pick me up.

The older woman smiled. "That's good to hear. It looks like you're definitely doing better but you have to remember to be careful at home. Your broken rib may cause you a lot of pain if you do not get proper rest. Please avoid any unnecessary movements," she explained in a very strict tone. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. You've received _another_ batch of letters. Would you like for me to bring them to your room?"

I nodded, smiling at the news. Ever since the world learned about my accident, I've been getting a ton of letters that express their prayers for my well-being and their hopes to see me on stage once more. There are dozens of letters but I take my time to read all of them. I may not be able to personally respond to each one, but just viewing the support that I have from others makes me really happy. Apart from that, it's very amusing to see the reaction of the nurses when they see all the gifts that arrive for me. At first, they were kind of annoyed by it but they've grown used to it by now.

"I'll bring your lunch while I'm at it," she announced before she opened the door and left.

I let out a sigh. My tired eyes stared up at the white ceiling as memories began to flood my mind. I know life will be different from now on, and not just because I'm mute, but because I'm now going out with Len. Yeah, that's right. The strange boy I met on the street is now my boyfriend (if you can even call it that?). When we first met, I thought he was a quiet boy who didn't deal well with his emotions but as we continued to live together, I got to know him more. Len is somewhat of a shy person which makes it harder for him to express his emotions, but when he does, it's very beautiful. I would never have thought that he would be the first one to confess, but I'm glad he did. Actually, the other day, he told me how he made several attempts to confess how he felt about me but they all ended up as failures. Was I really that oblivious to his feelings?

"Here you go." The door opened to reveal the same nurse with a tray and a small bag. Her cheerful smile didn't leave her face as she cautiously placed the tray on the table next to my bed. "Would you like to read or eat first?"

I was about to point to the letters when my stomach released a loud growl. Blushing from the embarrassment, I looked up at the nurse who was raising an amused brow at me. "I'm guessing you want food."

Smiling sheepishly, I nodded. Ahh, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think I'm going to miss this place. The staff has been very kind to me and they do their best to make me feel at home. It's always sad saying goodbye, right?

"I told the kids that you're leaving. They were pretty heartbroken," she informed me as she stirred the warm soup. "Their smiles have been brighter since you've been visiting them."

In this hospital, they have a program that brings together different patients so that it's less lonely for all of us. It's meant to help us know one another and understand that there are people out there who are going through the same thing as us. Honestly, I had no desire to participate in that kind of activity since I was slightly embarrassed for the sudden loss of my voice, but the one who convinced me with her stubborn attitude was Maika. She thought it would be a good way to make friends and develop a sense of comfort with my new circumstances. I have to admit that I've actually felt better because of it. I met this little girl named Yuki who's unable to walk. When she saw me, she almost cried from the surprise. I was overwhelmed by the joy she showed in meeting me. Because of that, I've been eager to visit other patients. Most of them are kids but it doesn't matter - their bright grins and personalities cheer me up every time I'm with them.

"I'm going to be pretty lonely without you, Kagamine-san. I've grown accustomed to you," she said as she approached me with my meal. "But I'm very happy to hear that you'll be returning home!"

I smiled at her understanding character. I'll finally go back home...

* * *

"Rin! Rin! You're finally coming back home!" Lenka bounced up and down with excitement as I carefully sat up with the help of Len. "When we get home, I'm going to make you some cookies!"

I giggled at the enthusiasm from the little girl. Lenka has come to see me a few times and every time she does, I notice that her speech is better than last time. Len tells me she's been studying with Miku and working really hard to advance her vocabulary. I'm really proud of the progress that she's making!

Len glanced at his sister before he smiled. "Lenka, lower your voice. There are other patients that need some peace and quiet."

Lenka stopped jumping as she tilted her head cutely. "Sorry, I'm just really happy Rin is coming back home! The house has been very lonely without you - it's really boring." She threw her hands up in the air as she beamed at me. She was wearing a yellow dress which made her glow even more. Really, this kid is full of life - she shines as bright as the sun.

"I think we're all glad that Rin is finally leaving the hospital, right?" Luka looked over at me with her usual, alluring eyes. Her pink hair was up in a ponytail, giving her a more refreshing look. She stood by the door with a pleased look.

"Are you sure you can walk? I can get a wheelchair for you," Len asked as he helped me stand up. My legs were a bit wobbly from the lack of use and it was difficult to maintain my balance. I had to wrap my arm around Len's waist because I was sure I would fall to the ground if I didn't hold on to something. He glanced at me with concern but remained silent, knowing that I would want to walk to the car.

Luka chuckled. "Seriously, you're so stubborn," she commented with amusement. "Let's go. The driver is waiting outside for us."

Len held me tightly as we took the first steps. I haven't used my legs in a while, so walking to the door was pretty painful - I was almost out of breath. We continued to slowly head for the exit and despite how long it took, I was happy that I was able to reach the car with my own legs. I hate being tied down to one place, so you can imagine that being stuck in the same bed for weeks was hell for me.

"Here, let me help you," Len said as he turned to carry me. I could tell he was trying to fight against the evident blush on his face since he was nervously biting his lower lip. He delicately picked me up and placed me inside the car. Luka, who was in the background, was snickering at us while Lenka was grinning from ear to ear. Their teasing faces made my cheeks heat up from the unwanted attention. Geez, this is why a girl can't have a boyfriend. People immediately start picking on them…

"You ready?" Luka got in the driver's seat and swiftly placed on her seatbelt. When Len and Lenka were inside the car, Luka took off. For most of the time, I stared out the window, anxious to see everything again. All the vibrant colors of the outside world were starting to come back to my mind and because I've been trapped in a dull room, I got slightly dizzy from seeing so many colorful shades. Lenka, who was next to me, grabbed my hand and held it for the entire ride.

It didn't take long to get home, and I was thankful for that. Luka unlocked the doors and everyone rushed to help me. I managed to get out of the car with Len's help, and when my feet touched the ground, I felt a sudden bolt of joy. I was finally back home. Home - the place where Rinto and I lived in - the place that holds my most precious memories. I was finally home...

"Let's go, Rin," Luka gently whispered as she stood next to me. She led the way to the front step, walking as calmly and gracefully as ever. When we got to the door, she searched through her purse and after a few seconds of looking, she found the keys that I gave to her after the accident. Luka put the key in and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

I stumbled a bit, shocked to hear such a loud greeting. My eyes looked all over the place, and tears collected within them as I did. Miku, Kaito, Gumi, Lily, Neru, Prima, IA, Yukari, Mikuo, Gakupo - everyone was here.

"Welcome back, Rin," Miku grinned at me.

Kaito stood next to her. He wrapped an arm around her as he said, "Welcome back, Rin."

IA and Yukari both smiled at me in unison. "It's good to have you back."

Mikuo offered his kind smile. "We missed you."

Gumi jumped with joy. "Welcome back~"

Lily sent her a scolding look before she turned to me. "It's good to see you again."

Neru and Prima both looked at me with unsure eyes before they showed a small smile. "Welcome back."

Gakupo walked over to his partner and grinned. "It's nice to see you again, Rin-chan."

I raised my hand to wipe away the tears that were beginning to roll down my cheeks. Mmm, I'm home.

* * *

 **HOURS LATER…**

After eating and catching up with everyone, I decided to call it a day. I didn't want to leave them but my eyes were beginning to close from exhaustion and my legs were begging for some rest. Miku was the one who assisted me in going up the stairs and like an overprotective mother, she helped me get into my pajamas and into bed. She made sure I was covered in soft, warm blankets before she left.

I looked around the room when I noticed a small bag on the nightstand by my bed. I reached over for it and realized it was the bag filled with letters from earlier. I carefully opened it and took out all the pieces of paper. I grabbed a few and began to read them. After the fifth letter, my eyes began to get heavy but when I went to gather the letters, my eyes landed on a red paper. Curious, I examined it and was impressed by the fancy writing. Intrigued by it, I read it.

' _Dear Rilliane,_

 _Do you remember me? It's been a long time, so I don't blame you if your mind suddenly erased all memories of me…_

 _I heard about Rinto's death. I'm very sorry - he was a great person and I truly admired him. To be honest, I always wanted to be like him. He was always so cheerful and strong - always protecting you. I was a little jealous of him but I'm thankful I met him. He motivated me to try my best! I know you must be hurting and I hope this doesn't bring back any painful memories. Just know that I'm sorry for your loss._

 _Rilliane, I've been watching you grow for some time now. I've been watching as you sing on stage, pouring your heart and soul into your songs. I'm very glad you've achieved such goals in the music field. I'm very proud of you! I can't believe you're the same girl that used to fight me in the mud when we were little._

 _Rilliane, I was watching the news the other day and I saw your name on the headlines. I almost got a heart attack when I learned that you were involved in an accident. Due to my location and work, I can't fly out to see you just yet, but I want to know that you're okay. I want to know that you'll be fine… I know you lost your voice, and I'm very heartbroken to hear that, but please don't give up. Life may not be easy but I assure you - it always gets better._

 _...I don't know if this letter will ever reach you or if you'll even remember me, but I want you to know that I'm here, still cheering for you. It would be nice if you could reply to this letter but I can't get my hopes up. For now, I'm content knowing that you're safe._

 _Hey, are you safe? Can you answer me? Can you calm my uneasy heart?_

 _My, I'm beginning to rant, aren't I? I shall end my letter with a prayer: I wish for us to meet once more._

 _Love,_

...

I blinked once. Twice. Three times before I looked at the letter, baffled by the content of it. I looked at the torn piece at the bottom that cuts off the name of the person. Eh? Who is this? How do they know the name Rilliane? How does this person know Rinto? Wha-?

* * *

Yes! Chapter two is done! I apologize if there are any mistakes (I'm pretty sure there are), I was half-asleep when I wrote this.

Mmm, Rin is finally back home but who is that mysterious person who wrote the letter? What's his/her relationship with Rin? Stay tuned to find out! (that was so cheesy)

 **Replies:**

 **Dinodude8000- Aww, let's hope this doesn't end up disappointing anyone!**

 **YuujiWatanaebe228- Ah, I'm glad to hear that!**

 **SparkyBubbles- Haha, don't worry. The rating might go up, depending on what ideas I get. Ahh, Len-kun thinks my story is cute! I'm happy to hear that!**

 **AkitaNeruIchiban- I'm relieved to hear that the first chapter looks great! Hmm, Len will soon explain his thinking. Ah, you're right! I already updated my profile and put some info about the story.**

 **Azure-Blue-15- I'm happy to hear that you're giving this story a chance! I'll try to not disappoint!**

Thank you for the reviews and follows! They make me so happy! ^^

Hmm, I just finished watching Uta no Prince Sama… Ah! I'm not necessarily the biggest fan of harem anime but there's something about it that draws me. The ones I've watched have like basically little to no plot, but despite that, I'm still compelled to watch the episodes. Does anyone else have that situation? **Have you guys watched any harem anime? If so, which ones?**

I think that's it for today! Bye bye!

(I own nothing!)


	3. Chapter 3

The night was still. It was past midnight, but my body refused to rest, so I just laid in bed, listening to the quiet sound of the passing breeze outside. A harmony of crickets chirped softly, accompanied by a distant bark at times. From my position, I could faintly spot a corner of the silver moon in the sky. It was a peaceful time, yet my mind was all over the place.

Today, Meiko finally released Rin from the hospital after two weeks of being there. Rin was really happy when she arrived home where she was greeted by her loved ones. Miku was the one responsible for that. She organized everything last minute and made sure everyone was there to welcome her best friend. I was really thankful for that because it brought a bright smile to Rin's face - one that I had missed seeing.

Everyone tried to make her feel like nothing had happened. Kaito was gulfing down sweets, Miku was talking non-stop, Mikuo was teasing his sister, Luka and Gakupo were shamelessly flirting, and Lenka was smiling and giggling at all of it. Rin was smiling the entire time, but I knew she was hurting. I knew she wanted to jump in and talk, but she couldn't do that. Seeing this, I reached out for her free hand under the table and gave a reassuring squeeze. It was a bit embarrassing but the tender look she gave me was worth it.

This went on for some time before it was time for Rin to rest. She went to her room with the help of Miku while everyone else began to head out. Miku and her brother stayed behind to help me clean up. I didn't have the heart to say no, especially since I knew that they wanted to make sure their dear friend was alright.

"Do you mind if we stay the night?"

Both siblings didn't want to leave. The worry in their faces was clearly evident, so I let them stay. They said they were fine with sleeping on the couch, and because they were pretty stubborn about it, I let them. Miku helped me get Lenka in bed while I talked with Mikuo in the living room.

"How are you doing?" he asked me, his teal eyes landing on me.

I offered him a small smile, unsure of what to say. "I'm fine, I guess." I walked over to pick up a cushion from the floor. "What about you?"

He blinked, startled by my question. "What do you mean?"

I let out a small sigh, looking at him with concern. "Rinto was your best friend, right?" He lowered his head, hiding his gaze from mine. "Are you okay?" I haven't really had the chance to talk to him since I've spent most of my time in the hospital, but I can tell he's forcing himself to be strong for his sister, for Rin, and for himself.

Mikuo was silent. He sat on the couch behind him, his head still facing the ground. "He really was my best friend." His hands were linked together in a tight fist. "We were always doing stupid stuff together," he said, "we were dubbed the 'dynamic duo' by the girls… We were a crazy pair."

I took a seat next to him, listening as he continued to speak, "And then one day, Rinto told me about his condition. He told me to keep it a secret and to support him." His voice was fading, his regret taking over. "I did what he wanted. I kept this from Rin until the very end." Mikuo lifted his face as he took a deep breath. After a silent moment, he chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry. It's really uncool of me to break down like this."

I shook my head, the corners of my mouth rising as I said, "Don't worry. I've had my own meltdowns too."

He laughed, smiling faintly. "Thanks, Len. I can see why Rinto praised you so much."

My face fell. "What?"

"Rinto always said that he liked you. He liked that you were an honest, kind boy. He said you were the perfect person to watch over his sister in his place."

"He really said that?"

"Yup. Now, you have to live up to his expectations, Len. You better take good care of Rin." Mikuo's voice turned soft as he whispered the following, "She's like a little sister to me. I don't want her to cry anymore."

His words only reminded me of the promise I made to myself. Rin has helped me and given me so much - I want to be able to do the same. I want to help her. I want to give her wonderful memories. I want her to enjoy life.

I offered him a firm nod. "I will do my best."

After that, Miku came in, and it was my turn to leave. I changed out of my clothes and into my sleepwear. Lenka was already fast asleep in her bed, a peaceful expression resting on her features.

I went to bed, but I didn't sleep. I was just replaying all of today's events over and over. Of course I was really happy to have Rin back home, but I was feeling uneasy. I knew things would be different from here on out, but there was something that loomed over me. I sensed something bad would happen, and when that thought wouldn't leave my mind, I stood up and left my room, quietly making my way to Rin's room.

I slowly opened the door, careful not to make any sudden noise that would disturb everyone's sleeping. Once I was in, I glanced at the blonde, and a smile tugged at my lips at the sight. Rin was sleeping with a calm smile, her face illuminated by the moon's warm light that was coming through the curtains. Seeing her rest so peacefully reassured me, and my troubled thoughts were soon gone.

I walked over to her side, watching the motion of her breathing. I kneeled down, gently taking her hand. It was different from before. I was now able to hold her hand like this and see her like this. I was now in charge of bringing a smile to her face.

"I promise I'll do my best to make you happy," I whispered, staring at her sleeping form. I grinned, enjoying the silent night with just her presence. "Who would have thought that I'd be the one to hold your hand?" Back when I first met you, I wasn't sure if I could trust you. Now, look at me...

I didn't let go of her for the rest of the night. It brought me the warmth I longed for.

 _Now and forever, I promise I'll never let go._

* * *

"Len?"

My eyes fluttered open when I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly. "Huh?" I asked, still in a daze from the sleep.

Mikuo was standing in front of me, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm guessing you had a good night's sleep," he said, gesturing to my hand that was still holding onto Rin's.

I blushed, embarrassed that someone caught me. "Uh…"

"Mikuo, did you wake up Rin?" Miku asked, entering the room and looking over her brother's shoulder. She immediately stopped when she saw me, still grabbing Rin's hand. Her face was blank for a second before an amused look took over. "You sneaky boy," she muttered," come down and help me with breakfast."

I nodded, standing up from my position and releasing my hold on the blonde. My back and legs were sore from the way I slept, but the sensation of Rin's warmth still remained in my skin. It felt nice.

Mikuo must have noticed my expression because he pushed me out the door. "Come on, lover boy. Go make breakfast for the princess of the house." He guided me downstairs where Lenka and Miku were playing with the flour. "Hey, don't make a mess," Mikuo scolded his sibling as he took away the bag of flour.

Miku stuck her tongue out. "I'm not making a mess," she said, walking over to the drawer to retrieve a spatula. "I am making pancakes, but I could really use some help so stop standing there and help me."

Mikuo rolled his eyes, stepping into the kitchen. "Of course." He placed his hands on my shoulders and dragged me over there. He handed me a pink apron with a big grin. "Here."

I blinked at the piece of clothing. "Hmm, why?"

"You don't want to get your clothes dirty, do you?"

"Why is it pink though?"

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Pink can be a boy color too."

"It has frills."

"So?"

"And it says: Queen of the Kitchen."

Miku finally stepped into this pointless conversation. She gave me a serious look and said, "Only real men wear pink, frilly aprons."

I cracked a smile. "I'm not a man yet."

Miku nodded in agreement. "That's right. You're still a boy."

"Eh?"

"And that's why you have to learn to do all of these things, so that you're able to support Rin." Miku wasn't joking anymore. Her tone was soft, but it held her strong feelings. "Rin can't do anything that can agitate her. Meiko told us that Rin is not only physically injured, she's also mentally unstable," she reminded me. "Rin can break down at any moment so make sure you're careful with your words."

I nodded, glancing back to look at the stairs that led to the former singer's room. "I'll try to keep her as calm as possible."

Miku nodded, a gentle smile forming on her face. "Good." She dramatically turned to the stove. "Now, first lesson: learning to make Rin's favorite pancakes!"

Lenka clapped as she jumped up and down with excitement. "Pancakes!" She was wearing a yellow apron that looked very similar to the one I received.

I smiled at my sister's enthusiasm. "And those would be…?"

Mikuo pulled out a bag of chocolate chips from the cabinet. "She loves chocolate-chip pancakes with blueberries on top." He took out the bowl of the blue fruit and went over to wash them. "Rin eats a lot, so you have to make sure you make plenty because she'll be craving them for the entire day."

I put on the apron that Mikuo gave me before I washed my hands. "What do I do?"

"Take out the sugar, eggs, butter, milk…"

* * *

We finished making the mix, and it was now Mikuo's job to pour it into the pan while Miku and I began to make Rin's favorite smoothie.

"That girl loves strawberry-blueberry smoothies! I'll teach you how to make them!" Miku grabbed the blender and placed the fruits while adding other ingredients that I tried to memorize. She put the lid on the blender but stopped her actions when the house phone began to ring.

I walked over to the table where the phone was at, and I quickly answered it. "Yes?"

"Len?"

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Luka! How can I help you?"

I heard a small laugh. "Is Rin awake yet?" She sounded tired and worried, which made me a bit nervous.

"No, why?"

It was quiet for a moment before Luka sighed. "No, it's nothing. Sorry to bother you."

I was still unsure of her response but decided not to press any further. "It's no bother."

"Have a good day, Len, and watch over your girlfriend."

My face heated up at the terminology used by the older woman. "G-Goodbye, Luka." I hung up and returned to my place in the kitchen.

The only other boy besides me looked at me, pointing at my ears. "You okay? The tip of your ears are red," he noted with much casualty.

My hands immediately flew to my ears in an attempt to cover up my embarrassment. "I-I'm fine." I looked around and noticed a missing person. "Hey, where did Lenka go?"

As soon as I said that, two figures came down the stairs, the smaller one helping the limping person.

"Rin!" I rushed over to both girls and helped the injured blonde get to a seat. Thankfully, Mikuo pulled out the chair for me, making it much easier.

Miku walked over to her friend and frowned, her hands landing on her hips. "Rin, what are you doing out of bed?" Miku looked like a mother at that moment.

Lenka came over and bowed her head apologetically. "Please don't be mad at her, Miku. I went to her room and saw that she was awake," she said, "I asked her if she wanted to come downstairs, and she said yes, so I tried helping her." Lenka's eyes were getting watery, and her small, quivering hands began to grasp the sides of her own pink apron. "Don't yell at her please."

Rin's eyes were giving Lenka a tender look as she spoke softly. Those two have become closer, and it honestly feels like I have a family when I'm with both of them.

Miku looked down at my sister before smiling softly, reaching out to pat her head. "Don't worry. I'm not mad. Thank you for helping Rin."

Instantly, Lenka's eyes lit up at the praise. "I'll do my best to take care of Rin!" she exclaimed, skipping off to her room.

I turned to Rin and asked her, "Are you hungry?" She nodded, and I smiled. "The pancakes are almost done."

Rin gave us a grateful smile. She raised her hand to wipe away the sleep from her tired eyes. Her hair was a tangled mess, so I raised my fingers to pat it down, which caused Rin to jump a bit. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I looked at her expression, but she shook her head.

I almost forgot Miku was still watching us until she coughed _really loudly,_ causing both of us to draw our attention to her. "Rin, did you get a good night's rest?"

The blonde nodded but pouted a bit as she pointed to her head.

Miku tilted her head, trying to understand what she meant. "Your head?" Rin gave a small nod. "Your head...hurts?" Another nod.

I glanced down at her, worried. "You have a headache?" She nodded. "I'll bring some pills." I went towards the top cabinet by the sink, pulling out a small bottle of white pills. "Meiko said that you might experience more headaches since you're finally starting to move your body again," I explained as I grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. I opened the small container and placed two pills on Rin's palm. "Here."

She took them and forced them into her body with the water that I gave her. She wore an unpleasant look once she was done.

At the same time, Lenka came down once more with a couple of items. She gave Rin her phone and her brush. Beaming, Lenka asked, "Can I brush your hair, Rin?"

Rin nodded, and Lenka began to carefully untangle her messy hair. Lenka's eyes were twinkling as she happily hummed a quiet melody.

* * *

We spent the rest of the cooking time like this. Rin sat at the table with Lenka playing with her golden hair. Miku and I were preparing the drinks while Mikuo was finishing the last of the pancakes. We didn't really talk; we didn't need to. Having everyone there was enough, even with the silence.

"Pancakes are ready!" Mikuo announced after some time. He placed a large plate of pancakes in front of Rin. "Careful, they're still hot," he said.

Rin took her phone and began typing. ' _You made them?'_

He leaned close to read the small font. "Nope. All of us did." He glanced over at us and beamed. "They were made with lots of love, right, Len?"

I stopped at his words. "Eh?" My eyes made their way to Rin, who was wearing a small, smile. Just seeing that sight filled my body with warmth. "Mmm."

Mikuo chuckled. "You guys are so sappy; it's making me sick," he joked, which earned him a punch from his younger sister. "What? You know it's true. They're being too sweet."

"You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Ah, yes. Another girl to boss me around in life. I have enough with just you."

"Brat."

"Diva."

I raised my head as I suddenly remembered something important. "Ah, that's right. Luka called. She asked for you, Rin."

Rin gave an expression that read: "me?"

I nodded. "She didn't tell me anything, but it sounded like it was important. You should text her and check what's wrong."

Rin nodded, already using her free hand to contact the older woman. I watched as she did, and an uneasy feeling sprouted within me. I hope nothing bad happens. We've had enough of those turn of events.

* * *

It's been a while, hasn't it? Gosh, September is already here, and it's going to be a busy month. I'm starting school this week, so I'll be working hard on that. I'm also working on an angst Rinku one-shot so be on the look out for that.

Time to reply!

 **Dinodude8000-** I haven't played or watched Danganronpa. I'm willing to check it out, though!

 **LizzieChan-** Thank you~

 **YuujiWatanaebe228-** I'm so happy~ Thank you!

 **Guest-** Harem? Hmm, I wouldn't say it's a harem, but there will be some new characters that will pose a threat for Rin and Len's relationship.

Thanks for reading! Until next time~

I still don't own anything.


	4. Update

Hey y'all

I've been inactive on here because of life, work and school. I haven't had as much time and lost a lot of the inspiration to write. I would say I've gotten better, but I'm honestly not confident in my skills. I might come and post one or two things if I feel like it but sorry for not continuing :(

If yall want to talk or smth, hmu.

Anyway, stay safe and stream Waste It On Me~


End file.
